A Little Pain and Internal Bleeding
by xXIchigoSohmaXx
Summary: ...I really just couldn't come up with a better name...Anyways this focuses on a young girl named Artemis by Yuuki and yada yada yada...if you really want to know then all you have to do is read the story.


**A: Hi everyone! This is A! I am now starting a Vampire Knight fanfiction! I hope you like and don't mind the slight blood gore! R&R!**

**Z:R&R**

**A: Seriously...review. I need it.**

The brown haired girl ran from her pursuer into the forest. The pale brown streaks in her hair moved in unison with her dark brown hair that fluttered behind her as she ran. She panted loudly and she was having trouble breathing and her legs burned fiercely but she knew that she couldn't stop or she would die. She continued to run and she tripped over an overgrown root. She looked behind her and saw the savage level E vampire running towards her and she gasped and tried to get to her feet even though she knew that it was to late. The vampire was going to get her. There was nothing she could do to stop it. The vampire caught up to her and seemed to move in slow motion as he grabbed her hair and punctured the left side of her neck with his fangs. Then he ripped he fangs out of her neck and continued to rip chunks of flesh out of the left side of her neck. He stopped suddenly and grabbed her neck and picked her up.

"Will you give me the Promomaterial now, Vampire Lover?" he asked smiling repulsively. He had a huge chunk of meat hanging out of his mouth from his right fang. The girl spat out some blood and then answered.

"No! Whatever this Promomaterial thing is I wont give it to you! Especially if its just to make you more powerful!" she coughed up more blood. The vampire's face wrinkled hideously as he frowned. His grip tightened on the little girl's neck.

"And why not?" his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Because I want nothing to do with you or making you stronger!" she yelled decidedly.

"You defiant little brat!" he yelled as he threw her against the nearest tree trunk furiously and the girl coughed up more blood. He came after her and she closed her eyes waiting for the final blow. She waited and waited waited some more but it never came. She opened her eyes and gasped and coughed up more blood. The vampire that attacked her was laying on the ground in pieces. She blinked and blinked again to see if her eyes were fooling her but the image wouldn't leave her sight. She looked around and saw blood everywhere. It looked as if the vampire had been blown up and torn apart at the same time. She got up slowly using the tree for balance. She sniffed the air as a breeze came towards her. She smelt people. Humans. And more vampires? She wanted to go see for herself. Maybe they would be able to help with her wound. She started stumbling towards the smell of people using her nose as a guide and leaving behind the terrible sight as if it had never happened. She walked and walked and walked. The smell of people got stronger but she didn't have the strength to walk anymore and fell face first into the ground. She looked up and saw specs of light glowing dimly not to far away and decided that she would get there no matter what. She reached out in front of her for something to grab onto. All she found was grass but she figured that it would have to do. She gripped the grass firmly and pulled her body forward. It hurt terribly but it was bearable. She continued to pull and pull. She was almost there. She could see the buildings now. They looked like school dorms and a school. There was a crowd of screaming girls around the entrance of one of the dorms. She could see a teenage boy with silvery white hair and a teenage girl with medium chestnut brown hair pushing them away from the entrance. She pulled closer as quickly as she could and a stick jabbed into her neck wound. The pain was excruciating. She almost screamed but she couldn't find her voice. She reached over with her right hand and ripped out the stick. She pain got worse but the roaring pain calmed down after a couple of seconds. She pulled forward more carefully this time and the teenage girl noticed her.

"Hey Zero! Take over for a couple minutes, okay?" she didn't wait for an answer. She ran towards the little girl. "Hey are you okay?" she asked as she got closer. The little girl looked up weakly and started moved her lips to say something but she couldn't. "It's okay. You don't have to speak." the teenager said as she grabbed the girl gently. The little girl shuddered and tensed up. "It's okay. You're safe here." the little girl relaxed a little. "My name is Yuuki Cross." the brown haired teenager said as she took the little girl's left arm and put it over her shoulder. She held the girls left hand and waist as she started to walk towards a building. The man she called Zero seemed to have been done with whatever he had been asked to do and came running over to them.

"What happened to her?" he asked as he stared in disbelief.

"I don't know but I think that she was attacked by something."

"Was it a vampire?" he asked suddenly angry.

"I don't know yet. That's why I was going to the headmaster."

"Okay. Do you want me to come or patrol the grounds."

"Please patrol the grounds." Yuuki said and Zero nodded and walked away. "That was Zero." she said as they walked a little farther. "He doesn't talk much and I kind of like him but I really don't understand him. He is always so difficult!" Yuuki said blushing slightly. The little girl listened intently. "I've known him since me and him were both little and he didn't talk much then either. When he was little his family was killed by a bad vampire. Kaname-sempai found him and brought him here to the headmaster." the little girl nodded. They stopped in front of a door. "This is the headmaster's private living area. You will be taken care of here. Okay?" the little girl shook her head and grabbed Yuuki's arm as if to say "please don't leave me!". "I wasn't going to leave here alone." Yuuki said as she opened the door and walked inside with the little girl. "Headmaster!" Yuuki yelled.

"Yes Yuuuuukiiiii?" a man with faded light brown hair wrapped in a ponytail said as he came around the corner happily. Then he saw the little girl who could barely stand on her own. "Oh my God! What happened to this poor little girl?"

"I think that she was attacked by something."

"I think so too. Do you know if it was a vampire?" the headmaster asked and Yuuki shook her head sadly. "Well then. I guess I should take a look." he said as he moved toward the little girl. He touched her neck gently and she shoved his hand away as she fell backwards and then got on her knees. She stumbled behind Yuuki and clutched Yuuki's legs while still on her knees.

"Hey! Why are you hiding from him? He is just trying to help." Yuuki said and the little girl started to cry silently. "Hey! Please don't cry! Oh it's okay. Please don't cry." Yuuki said gently as she nervously hugged the little girl.

"Hey you guys lets go to the bathroom and get her cleaned up."

"Okay." Yuuki said as she nodded. She led the girl to the bathroom with the headmaster following closely behind them. Yuuki sat her on the floor close to the bathtub. The little girl leaned on the bathtub and watched the headmaster. "Headmaster why don't you go get your first aid kit?"

"Good idea, Yuuki." the headmaster said as he got up and left.

"You know the headmaster is just trying to help. Please let him touch you. He's just going to try to help you heal." Yuuki said softly. The little girl shook her head ferociously. "Aw why not?" the little girl didn't answer. She just stared blankly at Yuuki as if the answer should be obvious. "Well would it be okay if I touched you?" the little girl thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay! Thanks! It's nice to know that you trust me!" Yuuki said smiling happily.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!" the headmaster said as he came in holding a first aid box. "Do you have a name little girl?" the girl didn't answer.

"She doesn't really talk. Oh I know! I have a name we can call you! It's really pretty!" the little girl looked at Yuuki curiously. "Do you want to know the name?" the little girl and the head master nodded simultaneously. "Artemis!" Yuuki said excitedly.

"You mean like the Greek goddess of hunting? That Artemis?" the headmaster asked.

"Yup!" Yuuki nodded. The little girl smiled happily and hugged Yuuki. "Hey I guess you like it, huh?" the little girl nodded vigorously. "Heheheh I'm glad that you like it!"

"Time to treat your wounds." the headmaster said.

"Okay just tell me what to do." Yuuki said.

"What are you talking about? I'm gonna treat her wounds."

"She doesn't want you to touch her."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Take these tweezers and pull out anything that is in the wound."

"Okay." Yuuki took the tweezers and carefully pulled Artemis's shirt away from her wound and pulled out the splinters from stick that had stabbed her before. "Done."

"Okay now clean it with this." the headmaster said as he handed Yuuki a vial of liquid. Yuuki took the small bottle and started to clean Artemis's wound. Artemis squirmed a bit but her wound finally got clean.

"Done." Yuuki said.

"Now wrap it with this gauze."

"Okay." Yuuki said as she started to wrap Artemis's wound. She wrapped the wound tightly and Artemis winced. "There you go! All bandaged up!" Artemis smiled and started dancing around. "Hey! Be careful! You might open up your wound again!" Yuuki said concerned. Artemis then sat back down by the bathtub.

"We should get you to bed." the headmaster said.

"Yeah we should. Are you ready for bed, Artemis?" Yuuki asked. Artemis nodded. "Okay then. Come this way." Yuuki said walking out of the bathroom. Artemis followed closely. Yuuki set out the futon for Artemis to sleep on and tucked her in. Then she went out of the room and back on her duties. Artemis soon fell asleep. She dreamed of vampires that night. She was standing on water. Her heartbeat sent pale blue ripples threw the dark blue almost black water. Then red ripples came overriding her blue ripples and paralyzing her. A white haired vampire slowly and gracefully walked up to her and softly bit her tender neck. Artemis couldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear. The white haired vampire slowly pulled away from her neck and licked her lips. A drop of blood fell from her lips and to the water below turning all of the water to blood.

"I see...so the Vampire Lover isn't just a legend, eh?" the white haired vampire said and smiled slyly. "The legends say that the Vampire Lover's blood can release any spiritual or mystical thing that binds one vampire or person to another...I wonder if it's true...it also says that it grants much strength and mystical powers too." the white haired woman placed her right hand over Artemis's heart and said, "Ah...it seems that you have the Promomaterial as well...you are one powerful little girl...I wonder if the legends about the Promomaterial are true as well...it is said that the Promomaterial can give a level E the power of a pure blood...and a pure blood powers beyond imagining...I am curious to see what effect it will have on you." the pale vampire leaned down and gently kissed Artemis's forehead. She smiled at Artemis who was frozen in fear. Then Artemis noticed lavender colored ripples and looked in the direction they where coming from. She saw a lavender haired girl with her hair in a loose ponytail. The vampire saw this as well and then just she turned around and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight everything turned black and the water disappeared. Artemis started to fall. She couldn't stop falling. There was nothing to catch her. She continued to fall into the black abyss. Never stopping. Just steadily falling.

**A: Oooooh! Who was that vampire?**

**Z: I think I know...**


End file.
